resistancefandomcom-20200214-history
Bracknell, England (level)/Transcript
Cutscene: Desperate Measures One of the VTOL takes off and fly away leaving the abondaned Southern Command which engulfed in flames. *'Rachel Parker (narrating):' Southern Command was lost. More than half our troops were lost with it.'' Stephen Cartwright and Parker are helping the injured Mitchell onto the VTOL. Parker turns and rush towards Nathan Hale who look at the map]. If not for the heroism of Cartwright and Hale, many more would have been killed. Myself included. ''freezes over Rachel Parker who try to get Hale back to the VTOL. W''e were flying the survivors to a makeshift camp in Cardiff. Despite my insistence, Hale refuses to board the last plane. image of Parker from the VTOL, watching Hale who stay behind with the Lynx. The last time I saw Hale, he was looking over a map Cartwright was given him. I learned later that it detailed the known paths of power conduits. map showing the power conduits (red lines) all over lies beneath the city of [[London]]. The conduicts only run above ground for a short distance before burrowing deep into the Chimeran tunnels. image of Nathan Hale infiltrate the Chimeran tunnels lies beneath the town of [[Bracknell]]. Entering those tunnels is nothing short of suicide. Nevertheless, I believe that is exactly what Hale did. ''to black "Into the Depths" Chimeran Tunnels Bracknell, England 13 July 1951 - 18:14 GMT Cutscenes Hale enters the Chimeran tunnels. Gameplay Hale kill every Chimera as he travel through the tunnel, following the power conduicts. He listens to the radio transmitters right next to the Black Ops's corpse. *'X-Ray Five (Radio Transmission):' X-ray Three, maintain safe forward observation distance. Confirmation of Grayskin's regeneration healing is priority one. X Five needs all available intel for target recovery. *'X-Ray Three (Radio Transmission):' X-ray, aerial surveillance has tracked Grayskin into tunnel network. Confrim coordinates and report. After he listened to the radio transmitter, Hale continued on his journey, reach on the higher platforms and kill more Chimeras until he reach the foundation of the Chimeran Tower. to black Cutscene: Inside Tower C-3 Nathan Hale enters the lift and begin to ascend into the Chimeran tower. *'Rachel Parker (narrating):' We believe Hale followed the Chimeran tunnels for several miles, finally reaching a major conduit junction. changes to image of Chimeran Tower in Lambeth Borough of London. This would have lead him directly into the Chimeran tower. The tower was most likely what we now known as C-3. Map of London shows the power conduits (red lines) and the tower "C-03" inside the red circle. *'Rachel Parker (narrating):' Each tower is named for its relative position in the conduit network. C-3 is only twelve miles from the centre. It would have been exceedingly well defended. to black "In a Darker Place" Chimeran Tunnels, 22:33 GMT Cutscenes Hale infiltrated the tower and surrounded by huge groups of Menials. Gameplay Hale kill all of the Menials and the other Chimera. He enters the another lift and ascend to the higher as he starts exploring the tower. Hale kills the remaining Chimera, destroys the Stalker and escape the tower. to black Category:Resistance: Fall of Man Transcripts